


I'm Yours

by Syioth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Everything happened but Isak and Even's relationship, Fluff, Isak and Even don't meet until university, It's basically the same story just a little altered, Lots of references to Isaks season, M/M, half-canon, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syioth/pseuds/Syioth
Summary: Even never changed schools. He's still friends with the balloon squad. Isak and Even therefore didn't meet in school. Isak and Jonas live together, they're friends with the girl squad and life is wild.But (because they're obviously soulmates), Even and Isak meet at a university houseparty in Isak's first year and their story starts from there.Love and lots of fluff.





	I'm Yours

“But why, Isak?“  
Isak didn’t even try to suppress an eyeroll. It was at least the fifth time Jonas asked the very same question.  
“Because,” he said, “I’m not in the mood. It’s just one single party, Jonas! Do I really need a reason why I don’t want to go to that _one_ party?”  
“I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” Jonas was exaggerating and he was probably trying to be funny, but Isak didn’t really felt like laughing about it. “My best friend, what happened to you? Are you getting old? Is it that, Isak? Are you getting old?”  
No, Isak wasn’t getting old. In fact, he actually was in the mood for partying. He just wasn’t quite sure if he was in the mood to party with Jonas. Mahdi and Magnus both didn’t have time today – God knows why – and that would mean he wouldn’t have any company except Jonas. And, well, he loved Jonas and all, but Jonas could be pretty annoying on parties lately. Not that Isak didn’t love the fact of Eva and Jonas getting back together; he really did! But they could be pretty… _intense_ with each other.  
Plus, he liked the idea of having his and Jonas’ apartment all for himself.  
“Yes, I’m getting old, Jonas.”, he simply agreed. “Why do you even want me to come? I know for a fact you’re just going to that party because Eva’s going to be there, and I’ll just be a distraction for the two of you.”  
A grin spread over Jonas’ lips, as he shook his head. He didn’t really cut his hair since school was over – some strands of his hair fell in his eyes. “You’re acting like we don’t do anything else than snogging.” Which was true, Isak thought. “Come on, Isak, don’t do that to me! The girls will come, too, you can talk to them when I’ll actually start to just snog with Eva. Sana’s even bringing Elias! You and his gang were pretty close last time.”  
“Yeah, totally close,” Isak agreed ironically, “Apart from the fact that I was high as a kite and drunk. Honestly, Jonas, I hardly remember what we were talking about!”  
“So you’re still deciding to be a party pooper, and just ignore all of my great arguments why you should definitely not miss the best party since our graduation?” Jonas made a dramatic pause. When Isak didn’t really react, he sighed deeply. “Okay then,” he continued, “I guess I’ll just have to be an absolute asshole now. I really didn’t want to do this, Isak, but don’t forget, you made me do this…”  
Jonas suddenly turned around, went to the shelves at the side of the living room and reached for something that was hidden from Isak’s sight. As he turned back, he held something rather long in his hand, looking like a cigarette, just way thicker. “This,” he said, “Is the most perfect joint I have ever made. And it contains all the stuff we had left, y’know. This was supposed to be a surprise, I wanted to brotherly share this with you… but I guess I’ll just have to smoke it alone now…”  
While he was still talking, Isak’s mouth dropped open. He was startled, not even by the fact that Jonas used all their stuff, but by the fact that Jonas actually thought this was going to work… And by the fact that he was actually right. “This isn’t even a good looking joint,” he murmured.  
“So you’re in?”  
Isak once again rolled his eyes. “You’re a pain in the ass, Jonas.”

 

The good thing was: maybe Isak found his profession today! He just signed in for random classes in university for next year and he was really unsure what to do with the rest of his life – but, obviously, he should just drop out of university, join a roaming circus and become a fortune teller.  
Jonas and Eva weren’t just snogging, they were in a room together right now. Noora was hooking up with William, Chris was hooking up with, well, _someone_ , Vilde wasn’t even here (which Noora had commented as ‘strange’, but Isak didn’t really think much about it) and Isak himself was sitting with Sana, Elias and one of Elias’ friends. They were discussing something political. Maybe Isak would’ve been more interested in the conversation if his mind wouldn’t be so clouded from the oh-so-perfect joint of Jonas. Right now, he was just staring into the void, his hands gripping around a can of beer which once had been ice cold, but meanwhile had the temperature of his hands.  
“… and that’s unacceptable. Don’t you think that too, Isak?”  
Isak blinked. Did Sana just say his name? He turned his head to her, frowning. “What?”  
Sana made a face, slightly shaking her head. “Are you even listening?”  
“Well…”  
Sana rolled her eyes. “Anyway,” she said, turning back to Elias and that other boy again. “If Isak wouldn’t be drunk, he’d surely agree that…”  
Isak thought about defending himself saying that he wasn’t drunk but rather high – however, he realized it wouldn’t really invalidate Sana’s point about him.  
“I’ll go to the toilet,” he mumbled, directed at nobody. Sana didn’t seem to mind, and neither did Elias and that boy; Isak was fairly sure he was called something with ‘you’, but he couldn’t recall his whole name.  
Isak didn’t hurry to get to the bathroom. He walked slowly, his subconsciousness enjoying the music as he made his way through the dancing crowds of students.  
Soon he reached the bathroom, which surprisingly wasn’t occupied. As he reached for the handle, someone softly bumped his shoulder against his.  
“I’m sorry, can I go first? I don’t need to use the toilet, I just need to wash my hands – some girl accidentally emptied her drink over my hands, and they’re unbelievably sticky right now…”  
Isak didn’t say anything, he just stepped aside and pushed the door open for the other guy.  
“Thanks,” the blonde guy said, smiling at him. When Isak smiled back, the boy already was in the bathroom. Huh. Isak followed, without really knowing why he did that.  
“Sticky hands suck,” he said. He didn’t even know why he suddenly wanted to start a conversation when he was actually just fleeing another.  
The boy looked up. He washed his hands in the sink, but he caught Isak’s eyes through the mirror. The wide grin on his lips let his eyes shine in an extraordinarily pretty blue, which Isak noticed totally passively and totally heterosexually. “They do,” he agreed, “Especially when you don’t know what exactly made them sticky.”  
“Wasn’t it that girl’s drink?” Isak couldn’t stop staring; those eyes just had something really capturing. And the boy was looking back anyway, so it wasn’t strange, right?  
“Yeah, but I have no idea what that drink was. Or if it was even really a drink and not something else.” He laughed. A pleasant laughter, Isak noticed. He suddenly remembered how he and Jonas just recently had discussed the various types of laughter by people, and how they often could be very annoying; this one wasn’t. That was a nice laugh. He’d have to tell Jonas later.  
“Huh,” Isak replied, bundling up all his intelligence.  
The blonde, tall boy finished washing his hands. There wasn’t a real towel in sight, which was probably strange for a house party, but there were paper towels. The boy used some of them, then some more, and suddenly, there weren’t any paper towels left.  
When he threw the last one away and looked up at the staring Isak, he looked startled. “Oh,” he said, “Sorry. Totally forgot you’d need one.”  
Isak looked at the garbage can, and then up at the other boy. “I don’t,” he said. “I don’t even have to use the toilet.”  
That seemed to stun the other boy. After a second, though, he laughed again. “Okay!”, he said with a grin, “Well, even better. Hey, wanna accompany me then? Get another beer?”  
Isak looked down at his hand, which was still grasping the can of beer. “Uhm… yeah, sure.“  
As he didn’t start to move, the boy laughed once more, walking past him and opening the bathroom door for him.  
“I’m Isak, by the way,” Isak said, suddenly feeling the urge to introduce himself to the other boy.  
The blonde looked back at him, his eyes once more interlocking with Isak’s. “Hey, Isak,” he said. “I’m Even.”

It wasn’t hard to follow Even through the crowd. The other people made place for him as soon as he approached; which was probably due to his charisma, Isak thought. They surely wouldn’t make place for him.  
Plus, Even was really, really big. Even if Isak would lose him in the crowd, it wouldn’t be hard to find him.  
“So,” Even said as soon as they got to the kitchen, where the music wasn’t as loud as in the living room, “What beer do you want?”  
Isak lifted his eyebrows. There was different beer? “What’s there?”  
“Well.” Even opened the fridge and grabbed a can of beer, which looked exactly like the beer Isak had in his hands. “We have this beautifully stylish beer can with the map of the world printed on its side; it is indeed a very fancy sort, and tastes absolutely astonishing. Furthermore,” he grabbed another can of beer, which again looked exactly like the other beer, “We have Nunavut, which is, as I heard, the best beer Norway has to offer. It tastes a little bitter, with a surprisingly refreshing extra. Oh, I also spot some other beer in the fridge – with many, varying flavours. You may choose yourself, but I can advise you more, if you want to.”  
Isak, who just had looked at Even and the beer in his hands while he was talking, stepped around the refrigerator door and looked in it. “The only thing in that fridge is beer,” he noticed. “And it’s all the same.”  
“You have a very sharp mind, Isak,” Even said, his tone slightly mocking. “I couldn’t fool you, even if I tried.”  
Isak blinked, one, two, three times, before the corners of his mouth curled a little up. “Very funny.”  
Even laughed and closed the fridge again. As he took Isak’s beer out his hand, their hands brushed lightly, which Isak again just noticed subconsciously, but surprisingly detailed at the same time.  
Seconds later, Even pressed the cold beer can into Isak’s hand.  
“I don’t have to open it for you, do I?”, Even asked.  
Isak huffed, opening his beer.  
“Very well,” Even said, again grinning. “So then, Isak, to us and our newfound relationship that started with sticky hands!”  
He lifted his beer slightly; Isak mirrored his movement, saying, “To sticky hands.”  
Even chuckled. “You’re a funny one,” he commented, taking a sip of his beer. Again, Isak mirrored his movement, taking a sip of his beer himself. While he did so, though, he couldn’t keep his eyes from Even; he couldn’t quite explain it, but in his slightly high state of mind he just had to stare at Even – he literally just _had_ to. That boy had something really fascinating about him.  
Even noticed that, though. “What?”  
“Huh?” Isak didn’t stop looking.  
“You’re kind of staring at me,” Even noticed. He lifted his left eyebrow as he said so, but he was also smiling widely. “Do I have something on my face?”  
Isak didn’t know what to say. But then, he had a genius idea. “Yes,” he said, “It’s just – not much, but you have something… here.” Isak swiped with his thumb over the corner of his own mouth. “A breadcrumb or something.”  
“Here?” Even wiped over his mouth, trying to find the spot.  
“No… no, not there – here.” He showed it again, Even tried it again and Isak once again shook his head.  
“Wait – let me help you, man.” Isak reached up at Even’s face, and wiped his thumb over the corner of his mouth. That felt – well – it felt – really weird. Huh. Why did he wanted to do this again?  
“It’s gone,” Isak said and let his hand fall.  
“That,” Even said, still grinning, “was really cheesy.”  
Isak frowned. “It was cheese? Not a bread crumb?” Needless to say, he felt like the best actor in the world right now.  
Even laughed. “Forget it,” he said, grinning ever so widely as he drank more of his beer.  
Before Isak could say anything more, though, another boy came and laid an arm around Even’s shoulder. “Hey, man, you can’t just go away like that!” He laughed as he bumped his glass into Even’s beer can, “What are you doing here? I’ve been looking for you!”  
“I just had a conversation with a very interesting person,” Even informed him, seemingly pretty amused by the other boy’s question. Isak guessed that that other boy was drunk, but he wasn’t sure.  
Speaking of, the boy seemed to notice him only now. “Oh!” He took the arm away from Even, but lifted his glass once more. “Isak! Wow! Good to see you again!” He grasped his hand – he had been sweating, Isak noticed – and shook it firmly.  
“You guys know each other?”, Even asked, surprised. Isak wanted to ask the very same question.  
“Sure! We met on that party – haven’t we told you of Isak? Funny, I’m Yours singing Isak?”  
“I’m Yours singing Isak? No, indeed you didn’t tell me about that.”  
Isak felt his neck heating up slightly. He neither did remember that boy nor that he sang I’m Yours anywhere in the past few weeks. But he figured that this was one of the boys of Elias’ squad, though he had no idea what his name was.  
“You missed out on something.” The boy chuckled. “Hey, what about we’ll just repeat that, Isak? I know who makes the music. I could start I’m Yours!”  
“Uhm,” was all Isak managed to say.  
“Okay, then it is set in stone.” The boy nodded firmly, and within seconds, he disappeared in the dancing crowd again.  
“Wow,” Even said, “That was quick. So you know my friends, huh?”  
“Uhm,” Isak just said again.  
“Yeah.” Even laughed once more, “I figured. Your face looked just a little blank. That, Isak, was Adam.”  
“Adam,” Isak repeated. It rang a bell, but it was a really, really soft one. “Okay. So… I guess you guys are Elias’ friends?”  
“Ah! So you know Elias?”  
“Well, I mainly know his sister… Sana.”  
“One of Sana’s friends, I see.” Even lifted his eyebrows. “So… you’re what, a ’00 guy?”  
“’99,” Isak said defensively. “And you’re surely not that much older! Like… ’97?”  
“Correct.”  
A ’97 guys. Just like Chris. Out of nowhere, the question if Even may knew Chris popped in his head and he wanted to ask it, but then, the music changed and he immediately forgot the question.  
Adam came running back, beaming. “Come, come, come!” He didn’t have his glass any more. Instead, he grabbed both Isaks and Evens wrists and dragged them out of the kitchen, back in the living room.  
“Well you done done it and you bet I felt it,” Adam started to sing, as loudly as he possibly could. People turned around, some laughing. In the second line of the song, some people joined in.  
“Come on, sing with me, Isak!” Adam laughed (it was rather an annoying laugh, not like Even’s) and clapped on Isak’s shoulder, “That’s your song!”  
Isak for sure wouldn’t. That was awkward as fuck. Even probably thought of him as the biggest weirdo already, he shouldn’t increase – “Before the cool done run out I’ll be giving it my bestest!” – aw, fuck that. Nobody could resist I’m Yours.  
Isak noticed that Even joined in, too, and that just made him sing even louder. Before the song was over, he felt an arm around his shoulder and a familiar voice singing next to him. Jonas, of course.  
“I knew it was you who started that song,” Jonas stated, “It’s always you.”  
“Actually – ”  
“God, Isak, I need something to drink right now. And you need to accompany me, ‘cause I have to tell you something.”  
Well, to be honest, Isak didn’t want to. He looked at Even again, but Even already talked to Adam. “Yeah,” he agreed with Jonas, “Sure.”

Isak felt a lot less high when he was slipping back in his shoes, grabbed his jacket and left the flat where the party was in, accompanied by a very drunk Jonas. He had been drinking, but not as much as Jonas; he had just the right alcohol level. At this point, he had nearly forgotten that blonde boy with the remarkably blue eyes. Nearly.  
“Th’air,” Jonas sighed, as soon as they got out of the house. “’s fresh. Needed this so, so, so much.” He took a very deep breath, as Isak next to him chuckled softly.  
“Well, the smell’s certainly better out here,” he agreed, pushing his hands in his trousers. He slightly regretted not taking a beer with him for the way home.  
“Mh.” Jonas, rather stumbling than actually walking, got in the middle of the street, stretched his arms and looked up in the sky. “Beautiful sky, too.”  
Isak followed, looking up. It was actually really cloudy and you couldn’t see very much. “Yeah,” he said ironically, “totally.”  
“Nonono, really! Look!” Jonas pointed, “D’see the moon? Looks like… cheese today.”  
“How cheesy,” Isak commented with another chuckle. “Sad you didn’t take Eva out here, eh?”  
“Ah, Eva.” Jonas tone, despite him being drunk, immediately shifted a little. He had told Isak earlier that he felt like he was in school again, back in the time where he and Eva had been a couple. Up until now, they just hooked up once in a while, but they were talking more and more and Jonas seemed to think that they’d actually get back together. Isak was really happy for them – he didn’t have feelings for Eva (or Jonas?) anymore, so he was pretty certain he wouldn’t ruin it again.  
“What’s there to look at?”  
Isak blinked, looking down at the ground again. There, like a ghost, he suddenly stood; Even, all alone in the street next to them.  
“Oh, nothing,” Jonas happily answered. “Just a pretty sky.”  
Even looked up. “Yeah,” he said with an ironic, but amused tone, “totally.”  
Jonas laughed. Isak tried to keep the question that was lying on his tongue to himself, but then, he just couldn’t. “What are you doing here?”, he asked rather bluntly.  
“Just needed some fresh air.” Even wrinkled his nose. “And I think I’ll go home soon.”  
“You could go home with us,” Isak offered. “I mean – not to us, just, if you have to take the same route as us. If you want to. Just saying.”  
Even lifted his eyebrows. “Which way do you have to go?”  
Turned out, Even had to go the same way and he actually wanted to accompany them. Both Isak and Even didn’t talk that much though, since Jonas was acting as entertainer for both of them. Plus, their way home wasn’t that long either.  
As they reached the house in which Jonas and Isak where living in, they stopped. Even and Isak where still laughing about a joke Jonas just made – or tried to make, but was way too drunk to figure out in which way he had to explain the joke.  
“So,” Jonas announced, “This is where we live, Even, my new friend. Time to say goodbye!”  
“Or you could come upstairs with us,” Isak offered, not really thinking about what he said.  
Was there a spark of interest in Evens eyes? He wasn’t sure. “I would,” Even said, “But I’m really tired… And I’m not living far from here. I guess I’ll just go home.”  
“Yeah, sure,” Isak agreed and felt his cheeks heating up slightly. It was kind of awkward that he even asked Even to come upstairs; had he sounded like he wanted to hook-up with Even? Hopefully not.  
“But next time, okay?” Even grinned. “Goodbye, Jonas,” he said, “and goodbye, Isak. Sleep tight.”  
Before Isak could protest, he was being hugged. Only shortly, and he didn’t even react, but still: A hug. “Bye, Even,” he mumbled. “See you around.”  
Oh, and how Isak wished they would see each other again. But as he got the idea that he could ask for Even’s number, he was already halfway up to his apartment, and Even was probably long gone.  
But still, after Isak got Jonas to bed and fell in his own short after, fully clothed. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep: And as he did, his last thought of the day were freakishly beautiful blue eyes.


End file.
